


Willow Has a Girlfriend Now [Fanvid]

by periru3, Tafadhali



Series: Covid Co-vids [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, Lesbian Willow Rosenberg, Minor Kennedy/Willow Rosenberg, Song: She Has a Girlfriend Now (Reel Big Fish), Unabashed Ska Appreciation, plus her and Fred lol, there are also some relationships from the comics, there's a limit to what ska can do, this vid engages zero percent with any of the sad or dark stuff Willow goes through (or causes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: Sorry, Oz, but guys don't do no more for her.
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Series: Covid Co-vids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707373
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	Willow Has a Girlfriend Now [Fanvid]




End file.
